


Темнейшая

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Magic, Villains
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122318) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



Она смиряется с тем, что «жили долго и счастливо» не про таких, как она.

— Покажи мне, — приказывает она зеркалу, — кого-нибудь, кто не испугается меня во всей моей черноте.

Зеркало подчиняется. Она заключает сделку, чтобы магия перенесла увиденную женщину сюда, и игнорирует смех Румпельштильцхена.

Когда заклинание срабатывает, женщина не выглядит испуганной. Она резко поворачивается, поднимает палочку и окидывает Регину хищным взглядом.

— Кто ты? — хрипло спрашивает она.

Регина растягивает кроваво-красные губы в опасной улыбке.

— Я — Тёмная Королева, и здесь — мои владения.


End file.
